Shades of Light
by death by computer addiction
Summary: A human that uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell. Luckily enough for Light he isn't human. That leaves the question to be asked; what is Yagami Light? LxLight, AU, possible crossover.
1. Combust

DBCA- Yo! Welcome to another after-Light-dies-he-doesn't_-die _fic. I hope this one is different though. Oh, how I hope...

Skitz- Well you know, I don't think very many fics have Light being a-

DBCA- Don't go telling people now! Hurry Disclaimer before he spills the beans!

Cras- DBCA barely owns enough clothes to get through the week, She don't own no Death Note.

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

"_Angel talk"_

"**Demon talk"**

"Human talk"

_**Combust- Get very angry and fly into a rage.**_

_A human who uses the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell. But, I'm still here? So what happened? Shouldn't I be nothing now? Why do I still exist? If being dead is existing at all…_

All these thoughts went through Yagami Light's mind as he sat on the stairs, looking at his dead body. Quite a freaky prospect, isn't it? Staring at yourself lying in your own blood, face twisted in pain. Ryuk flew slightly behind Light, staring at him in shock.

"Hmm…Human's are supposed to go _there_ after using the Death Note, but it appears you're still here. Heh, Light, even when you die you're still interesting!"

Light just stared at Ryuk, his eye's hollow, like his heart. He hurt those closest to him and paid for it with his life. He didn't have anything left, not even a body. And now what was he going to do? Wander around Earth for the rest of his undead life? And what, haunt keyboards? Was this the punishment for using the Death Note? Utter purposeless? Or just insanity by boredom?

"You know," Ryuk started again, "Normally a person doesn't stay on the living plane after death, let alone after using a Death Note! You're either really special…or someone up there really hates you, but what ever happens…will be very interesting! It's times like these I'm glad you picked up my Death Note…!"

Ryuk kept going on about humans and how interesting they are, and after about 30 seconds Light tuned him out. After what seemed like forever, Ryuk stopped and flew back to watch the show about to take place. Light watched him leave. He was curious as to why he left, but like with most things he didn't really care. After a few seconds a thought struck him. He was alone now, as in he had absolutely no one. The sheer quietness of his new life scared Light. Finally some non-Ryuk words broke through the silence.

"_Light, finally we meet. I've waited many years to come face to face with you. I'm glad to see you remain untouched. Do not fear me; I have come to take you to a better place!"_

Said genius looked up at the unfamiliar words, only to be blinded by the glow of the figure hovering above him. After Light's eyes got used to the shine, he studied the person floating above him. He had snow white hair and sparkling pink eyes. The most notable thing, however, were the bright ivory wings protruding from his back. _Like an angel from the Bible. But, what would he want with me? After all, I shouldn't even be _allowed_ to set foot anywhere _near_ Heaven._ The figure descended to Light's level and held out his hand.

"_Come, Light-"_

A fierce crackling was heard. The figure had to jump back into the air to avoid a flash of red lightning aimed toward his head. Light turned toward the source of the attack and gasped. Ebony hair stood on end clashing against pearly pale skin. Soulless eyes of obsidian stared intently at Light while Light gazed in shock at the attacker's pitch-black wings. It was L. He was back! He was _alive_!

A red-black energy sparked around L as he flew up to the other's height. He fired more lightning attacks at the white haired stranger. **"I didn't expect a high ranking angel such as yourself to be here. Really, so much trouble over a little boy?"**

The angel smirked, _"Well, I certainly expected them to send filth like _you. _And you, of all people, should know the worth he holds." _He began to gather his own blue-white energy that hardened and broke sending shards of light at L.

The attacks collided with each other. Both side's attacks crashed into each other, each trying to break through and hit the ultimate target. Neither broke through, fusing together, fueling a giant explosion. Negative and positive after shocks pulsated through the structure throwing the warring figures back, each trying to brace themselves in the air. After skidding to a stop, they headed down.

L landed on the ground first, pissed that his attack hadn't hit. He threw a fierce look at the angel, **"Leave ****Akakios** (1), **you're not welcome here,**" he spat, stalking towards Light.

Akakios glared at L with unbridled fury, _"Not welcome! L, you bastard! What about you?! Surely you don't think you can have this boy! Honestly, some_thing_ like you coming here for a stupid goal like that! A demon like you has no claim to him!"_ He, too, started towards Light.

L reached him first and hooked his arm around Light's waist, **"He belongs to me more than a pretentious angel like you!"**

The Angel grabbed Light around the chest. _"You shouldn't hold on to things that no longer concern you. He is ours. I'm bringing him home where he belongs!"_

Light's wide eyes looked between Akakios and L. What the hell were they saying and why were they clutching him like territorial teens after a girlfriend? Well, Light didn't dare ask fearing the icy glares would be directed towards him.

"Light-kun," L said while glowering at the angel, "we're leaving, hold on tight."

Light threw L a questioning glance. Leaving? Where would they go? Akakios' eyes bulged, knowing what L was planning and the destination, _"Are you insane! You can't use that! You're putting him in danger. It's nearly impossible to control!"_

L smirked, **"Only for a novice. The only one in danger is **_**you**_** albino!"**

As L spoke the ground shook and a black light erupted from underneath them. Akakios jumped out of the way, knowing if he was caught in the light he'd be as good as dead. But, he couldn't let that…_demon_ take the boy. He began to chant, a pure white light building around him. With all his might he thrust the energy at Light.

The black and white clashed and fought for dominance. Eventually the power struggle faded into an opaque gray. The neutral force captured Light and pulled him away from the two spiritual beings. Both knew where he would end up and neither was happy at losing their target.

Ryuk chuckled in the background. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, but it seems like he went to Mu anyway."

* * *

1-Some Greek name I found…it means innocent, not evil. Or something along those lines…

I would like to clarify that Ak...Aka...how_ever_ you spell his stupid name isn't going to be much of a major character. His nickname is plot helper. Since I can't use any of the original characters... Which brings me to my question. Should I use a crap load of gaytarded ocs or use characters from another anime?

Well you get to vote! So tell me Gaytarded ocs OR an anime of your choice? (Specify which anime please.)

Remember this is a poll for you, so to answer you must review!


	2. Caliginous

DBCA- Yo! 'tis me here! I finally got off my ass and updated. You're proud of me aren't you?

Skitz-No they're not. FAIL, FAIL, epic FAIL, MEGA HELLA -NOT- AWESOME!

DBCA- OMG! I loved that review/flame!! Anyway Disclaimer!

Cras- Umm DBCA owns nothing but PimpCo, and that's not even in this story...

Enjoy!!

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

"_Angel talk"_

"**Demon talk"**

"Human talk"

"_High Angels__"_

**_Caliginous- Dark, misty, and gloomy._**

L seethed as he walked down the darkened halls. His target had gotten away, his Light. His evil aura darkened as he thought about it. Damn that angel! If it wasn't for that son-of-a-who-the-hell-knows-what Light would be here now.

"**L-sama! L-sama!"** called a little pill bug-like creature successfully bringing all of L's anger upon himself, **"L-sama! We've found the location of the-"**

L cut him off by yanking the paper from his hands. He scanned it once, twice, and then stopped. His eyes narrowed, **"Dangol. Are you sure this is right."**

The creature nodded.

L glared at the piece of paper wishing it would erupt into flames. Which it did but not because of L's will. The demon looked up to see the cause of the flames. When his eyes found the instigator, he felt annoyance build up.

"**Belial, shouldn't you be in the House of Princes?"**

Belial smirked, **"Shouldn't you? Or are you too good for us low-ranking Princes? You shouldn't get cocky mister Beelzebuth."**

L glared at the other prince, **"Don't call me that. My name is L. I refuse to accept that **_**Name**_**."**

Rage sparked in Belial's eyes, **"The others would kill for your Name! What makes you so much better then me!? Better then all of us!"**

L merely walked away from the demon and towards the Gate.

"**Hey! I'm talking to you!!"**

L glanced back, **"I never asked for the rank or anything. In fact I'd give it all away in a second if I could be with-"**

Belial never heard the rest of L's sentence. The Gate had already closed behind him. Belial cursed under his breath and pulled out a cell phone looking device, **"Eurynomus we're going on an **_**L **_**hunt."**

A snicker filtered through the 'phone', **"I've already got his destination."**

Dangol picked up a piece of the burnt paper that lay forgotten in the dust.

"**We're going to Mu"**

The paper read Mu.

--

Akakios paced fervently. What was he to do now? The target had been flung to _Mu_. That territory was off limits to everyone but Shinigami and the Justices, and no Shinigami would help an Angel, let alone one of his high status, and the twin Justices never associated with other heavenly beings.

"_Akakios-san,"_ called a voice effectively breaking Akakios' concentration,_ "if you keep pacing you'll make a hole in the ground._"

The angel turned to glare at the newcomer, _"Alister, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down _there_ with those filthy _humans?_"_

Alister pouted, "_Come on, it's just us you don't have to use those _formal_ Names. Just call me Suzaku-_"

"_Idiot! We were given these names for a reason! We don't need any ties with the other realm!_"

"_You mean Earth-"_

"_Don't give _It_ a name. We are better than _It_. _It_ shouldn't even be spoken on heavenly tongues!"_

Alister/Suzaku gave him an apathetic stare, "_That boy was he not a human from_ Earth_? Was not I or any other angel of heavenly being once born on _Earth_. Weren't you, although you can't remember, also born on-"_

"_Enough! I don't need to hear this from _you-_"_

"_But you DO need to hear it. Everyone has a past; everyone has a name, even you. Isn't that the reason you're looking for this boy? So he can tell you-"_

"_SHUT UP! Just…shut up."_

Akakios looked down brokenly, completely missing the understanding look that crossed Suzaku's face.

"_Well then,"_ the Earth sympathizer spoke, _"I s'pose with you looking so pitiful; I have to help you. After all, helping mankind for years gets you some connections."_

Akakios looked up hopefully, _"You can help?"_

Alister smirked, _"Do you count passage to Mu help?"_

The albino angel was shocked to say the least, _"B-but how?!"_

"_Lloyd…err…Xaphan-san is very good at creating passages between realms. We were…friends while I was alive, so he helps me from time to time."_ Suzaku began walking towards a factory like building, "_In any case we should get going."_

As they walked away neither noticed the smiling golden light, "_He is alright. I am glad. I hope we can meet soon…Light._"

--

Light blinked a couple but gave up once his vision didn't clear. Without his eyes he couldn't see, so he was surprised when he started to actually _see._

At first it was a frightening feeling. Gone was looking and not really noticing anything, it was replaced with simply knowing. The first thing he _saw_ was grey, everywhere. But whenever Light opened his eyes he saw nothing, just a void, and still in the back of his mind he _knew_ grey. Grey was the color of this nothingness. Grey was the color of this perpetual nothingness. After he had accepted this new sight, the grey void decided to throw something else at him. A person.

When Light first sensed the other being, he was surprised. Never had he felt something so balanced, yet so off kilter; nothing so bright, yet shrouded in never ending darkness. It was the opposite of grey and at the same time completely synonymous. It was Light, but not Light at all.

This immensely contradicting being, Light decided, was _silver._

Light wanted to greet the figure, but found he couldn't move. Before now Light hadn't even tried to lift a finger; he never needed to. He sighed mentally. All he could do now was wait, and pray to the god he didn't believe existed, that the person noticed him.

"Yo!"

Light blinked at the unexpected voice. He was so used to the silence, sound surprised him. He tried to reply, only to find he couldn't find his own voice. He couldn't talk. That thought alone made Light panic.

The figure somehow knew this and continued to talk, "Don't worry, after not talking for so ling the body simply forgets. You'll be fine in awhile. 'Til then I have the floor

First off: Welcome to Mu, party of two"

* * *

A/N- Yo...Again! So there was much rejoicing? Meh whatev's. Yosh! Now on to TAKS...darn I hate standardized tests.

So if you hate tests too, why not send me a review?


End file.
